Más que todos los colores
by Heatherkoji
Summary: El sol caía entre las montañas en un atardecer hermoso, y ellos estaban ahí. No existía nadie más. Narusaku, one-shot.


**Título:** **Más que todos los colores**

**Autor:** Tenx2 - **Serie:** Naruto - **Pareja:** Naruto**x**Sakura - **Disclaimer**: La serie Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Gaara tendría cejas y Temari habría perdido en el examen chuunin ¬¬.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**D**os siluetas caminaban de la mano por el gran parque de la aldea de la Hoja. La chica, de un inusual cabello rosado, ojos esmeraldas y una piel blanca como la nieve. El muchacho, su cabello era rubio salvaje, ojos que transmitían inocencia desde un color cielo, una piel algo morena y tres bigotes juguetones en cada una de sus mejillas.

**A**mbos sin cortar el contacto entre sus manos se sentaron bajo un árbol de cerezo que había florecido, era una primavera llena de hermosos colores.

**J**untos miraron el atardecer, como solían hacerlo desde que habían empezado su noviazgo todas las tardes a la misma hora.

-**N**aruto…- **S**usurró a modo de pregunta la pelirosa, que miraba el cielo con la mirada perdida en los matices que este tenía.

-¿**S**i, Sakura-chan?- **R**espondió en un tono suave el aludido, mirándola con ternura como solía hacerlo siempre.

-**M**e dijeron que te irías…- **V**olvió a susurrar al aire la Haruno, que había bajado la mirada al piso.

**E**l muchacho no respondió. **E**l sabía que se iría en más o menos tres días a una misión en que probablemente perdería la vida. **S**iguieron en silencio un largo tiempo en el que solo se escuchaban el aleteo de los pájaros y algunas personas que caminaban por los alrededores. **É**l rompió el silencio –**S**í, lo se…**E**s una misión en el país del rayo- **L**a chica se sobresaltó.

-¡¿**E**l país del rayo¡**P**ero si están en guerra!- **R**espondió con desesperación en su voz.

-**L**o sé…**T**enemos que mandar refuerzos, y yo estoy entre ellos…- **E**l ambiente era pesado. **E**sa guerra había comenzado hace mas o menos un mes y habían mandado a muchos refuerzos que no habían vuelto.

**E**n el silencio que se ocasionó se escucharon repentinos los sollozos de la pelirosa, que mantenía sus manos cubriendo sus enrojecidas mejillas, el Uzumaki la abrazó cálidamente. –**N**a…**N**aruto,… ¿**M**e quieres?- **P**reguntó entre sollozos subiendo la mirada lentamente.

-¿**Q**ué clase de pregunta es esa, **S**akura-chan¡**T**e quiero a montones!- **R**espondió en un tono alegre el rubio, abriendo sus brazos como para mostrar el tamaño.

-¿**C**uántos…montones?- **P**reguntó otra vez en susurro.

-**A** ver…**C**ómo explicártelo…- **E**l rubio puso la mano en su barbilla _pensando_. -¡**Y**a sé¡**T**e quiero más que todos los colores!- **P**oniéndose en pie de repente y dando un salto orgulloso por su _**gran**_ explicación esbozó una enorme sonrisa que al parecer no tuvo el efecto esperado en su querida pelirosa.

-¿**T**an…poquito?- **P**reguntó otra vez como ida la Haruno, aún apoyada en el cerezo que refería con su nombre.

-¿**C**ómo que poquito, **S**akura-chan¡**P**ero si los colores son infinitos!- **V**olviendo a saltar y a abrir los brazos mostrando una _**gran cantidad**_ como un niño pequeño empezó a contar con los dedos- Esta el rojo, el amarillo, el verde, el azul, el rosado, el morado¡Cómo se me olvido! También esta el color naranja…- **S**e detuvo al escuchar una leve risita que conocía perfectamente, ella se estaba riendo. -¿**D**e qué te ríes, Sakura-chan?-** P**reguntó sentándose a su lado nuevamente, con una abierta sonrisa.

-**D**e nada, **N**aruto…**T**ambién te quiero- **D**iciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso en pie manteniendo la sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

**L**as primeras estrellas aparecían a su debido tiempo en el negro firmamento, acompañando a la blanca luna a iluminar al par de jóvenes que caminaban de la mano hacia el hogar de la pelirosa.

**A**l llegar a la puerta, ambos se miran con una sonrisa y la chica vuelve a preguntar -¿**M**e quieres?- Mientras sonríe.

-**M**ás que todos los colores…Sakura-chan…- **L**a besó suavemente y despidiéndose con la mano caminó tranquilo a su hogar, ella ya lo sabía.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Notas de la Autora: Hace mucho tiempo que se me había ocurrido una cosa que nombrara los colores nOn, Me gustó mucho la idea y salió NaruxSaku (Iba a ser cualquier otra cosa menos NarutoxSakura nnU) Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen un Review! nOn**

**Muchos besos y nos veremos otro día..**

**Con cariño**

**T_e_n**x**_2_.**


End file.
